1. Field of the Invention
A housing formed from an insulating material and having a cooling compartment removably secured thereto in surrounded relation to the insulating material for maintenance of a reduced temperature wherein a coolant is added to the cooling compartment and subjected to a freezing environment, independent of the housing, for freezing of the coolant. The cooling compartment with frozen coolant is then returned to the housing for storage of a bottled wine or like beverage therein so as to make it readily available for serving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The serving of bottled wine, champaign, etc. generally entails the placing of the bottle within a bucket at least partially filled with ice and water such that the exterior surface of the bottle is in direct contact with the ice water mixture. The contents of the bottle is thereby maintained at a reduced temperature relative to ambient temperature. Problems associated with this technique include water dripping directly from the bottle onto the dining or serving area and frequently onto people seated around such serving area. In order to overcome the mess normally associated with the above set forth technique, a napkin or towel is placed around the exterior of the bottle in order to absorb any drippings. While somewhat effective, this technique is generally considered to be cumbersome and less than totally desirable. In addition, since there is no regulation of the coolant involved but merely a filling of an ice bucket with an ice and water combination, there is no reasonable control of the temperature to which the bottled wine is subjected. This often results in the wine becoming too chilled.
In order to overcome the above set forth disadvantages, numerous designs and structures exist in the prior art specifically directed to the cooling of a bottled liquid, including wine, wherein the cooling structure or apparatus provides ready access to the bottle to facilitate serving of the beverage therefrom in a convenient manner while at the same time attempting to maintain the bottled beverage at a preferred reduced temperature. Prior art structures of the type referred to while not specifically limited to the cooling of a bottled beverage are represented in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Ruggieri, 3,034,305; Taylor, 4,250,998; Gardner, 4,255,944; 4,388,813; 4,393,665; and Kelly, Jr., 4,344,303.
While the structures set forth in the above noted patents are generally representative of numerous prior art devices and are operable for the function intended, frequently such structures are also less than desirable by not providing adequate cooling facilities to properly maintain a preferred reduced temperature of the bottled wine or like beverage. Also, such structures frequently do not adequately enhance the atmosphere of a special moment or occasion by combining a pleasing aesthetic appearance of the cooling assembly while at the same time rendering the bottled beverage available for efficient serving. In addition, the type structure mentioned above also generally maintains the bottle and the beverage contained therein in a substantially upright position thereby ignoring the condition or treatment of the wine once the bottle has been opened. It is well recognized that certain wines are better appreciated when "breathing" is allowed to take place after the cork or closure has been removed from the bottle. To best accomplish such breathing, the bottle is oriented at a predetermined angle so as to increase the internal, exposed surface area of the wine.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a cooling assembly structured to facilitate serving while at the same time capable of overcoming certain disadvantages recognized in the prior art and just as importantly structured to be aesthetically pleasing so as to blend in with the surrounding atmosphere and add to special occasions or moments when wine or a like beverage is served.